


WE DANCE WITH MONSTERS

by DeanLantern



Series: Saint & Sinner [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, magical beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: After two decades of constant failures in the eyes of his father, Hal had been thrown out of his realm and into the world of the mortals.Actually, Hal approved of that decision. Greatly really. There was just one tiny little problem. He still had to feed but humans could die if he took too much from them. Even most magical beings had problems with Hal feeding too much from them. And then there was Barry.





	WE DANCE WITH MONSTERS

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Swifty who really needs an account here so I can gift stuff to her. ;) I hope you like this.
> 
> This is a bit of a fantasy AU that concerning Incubi follows some rules from the Harry Dresden books. I've only ever read the first Dresden novel and only read some other wikipedia articles so I don't really want to call this a Dresden AU. But the true love part is from the books. I don't really remember if that was ever in the old Incubi legends...
> 
> Maybe I'll write another part for this. I haven't really decided on this, yet.

For Hal, he and the demon were one. Neither could distinguish where one began and the other ended. His father, a higher demon himself, had ingrafted a lust demon next to his son’s soul. It wasn’t Hal’s fault that he had been born a half human without any demonic powers of his own. His father shouldn’t have slept with a human woman, he thought. It was all his father’s fault, really.

After all, Hal didn’t really feel like being evil and tricking human into their early demise. He preferred to actually talk to them. Most of them were pretty interesting truth be told.

But his father once again accused him of being to human and that he was giving in to his weaker half. Hal had just scrunched up his nose and continued one with his life.

The lust demon made him faster and stronger than any human could ever hope to be but it came with one gigantic disadvantage: he had to feed on sexual energy to survive. Humans and many other magical creatures called him an Incubus because of that. Not that Hal minded. That made people far less scared of him instead of saying “Oh I’m a demon.” whenever he introduced himself. If he even bother with that part of the introduction.

After two decades of constant failures in the eyes of his father, Hal had been thrown out of his realm and into the world of the mortals.

Actually, Hal approved of that decision. Greatly really. There was just one tiny little problem. He still had to feed but humans could die if he took too much from them. Even most magical beings had problems with Hal feeding too much from them. So he only took a little bit but from many different people. Often flirting already helped for him to snack a bit before he went on to the next person. His current job as a bartender helped a lot with that.

The Afterlife was a club in the middle of downtown that only magical creatures were allowed to enter and boy, was there a lot of them here in Central City.

By now, Hal had fully adjusted to his life among humans and he was actually pleased that it went so well. He had some friends that were regulars in the club. Like Dinah the banshee or Olli the Leprechaun.

And than there was Barry.

Barry was an angel and not just figuratively but an actual angel. He was still relatively young and had yet to earn his wings. He usually came in on Wednesdays and Saturdays after whatever kid he was currently watching over had gone to sleep. He always went for the same drink, sat at the left end of the bar and calmly watched the lively people around him. As he was doing right now.

“Hey Bar. What’s up?” Hal asked in his friendliest tone.

The other smiled lightly at him and sipped at his drink. He never did more than that and never even fully finished the glass.

“Not much. My kid’s in a little trouble though. Love life.”

“Ah! I know what _that’s_ like.”

Hal grinned. He actually knew nothing really about love since he had never fully been in love. Except for...but he didn’t really want to think about that.

It was better since the only thing that could really hurt an Incubus such as him was real love. It burnt as if he was trying to touch an open flame and could even kill him if he wasn’t careful enough. That was why Hal normally stuck to his usual suspects when it came to feeding and flirting. Olli and Dinah were both off limits as they actually truly loved each other. Sure they had their differences but everyone had those. Otherwise _off limits_.

Barry smiled wryly at him.

“Really? Somehow I kind of doubt that.”

Hal put a hand to his chest and gasped.

“Barry! You wound me!”

Now it was Hal’s turn to smile wryly. Barry kind of had him there.

“Okay. Not really. Actually no idea at all.”

Hal tried his most charming smile on him.

“But I bet you could show me. I’ve never tried it with an angel before.”

“Hal.” Came Barry’s strict reply. No more than that was needed for Hal to back off. He didn’t like unwilling partners and no was no.

He pulled out a dishtowel and started silently cleaning the bar while Barry continued sipping on his drink. This went on for a while until a man, most likely a selkie, else stepped up to the bar and ordered a few drinks for himself and some friends.

Hal flirted a bit so he could snack, talking to Barry always left him hungrier than usual, and made the ordered drinks. He touched the man’s hand and fluttered his eyelashes a bit as if they were in a bad romance novel but it seemed to work instantly and he got a good amount of sexual energy from the selkie man who laughed a bit breathlessly when they parted. A few other customers came and went as Barry kept sitting on his bar stool.

Hal could feel Barry’s eyes on him while he worked but he withstood the urge to turn around to the angel.

After about half an hour, Hal wandered back to Barry who had for once finished his drink. Hal raised an eyebrow.

“Tough day?”

Barry hummed.

“I already mentioned the love problems?”

Hal nodded.

“Wally, who’s my ward, is in love with this girl Artemis who doesn’t even seem to like him. So he’s miserable and that makes me miserable as well.”

Hal made a thoughtful noise and put the fingers of his right hand to his lips. He didn’t like Barry being stressed out or sad. So what could he do about that? Maybe a bit harmless flirting would cheer him up.

“Want me to kiss it better?”

And he had screwed it up. But instead of getting mad, Barry started smiling and even laughing a bit.

“You’ll never change, will you?”

Barry’s blue eyes were twinkling.

“Do you want me to?”

But before Barry could answer, another customer wanted Hal’s attention. So Barry put his hand on Hal’s and squeezed it. For a short moment everything was perfect and Hal felt a warm tingly feeling in his stomach. But then his hand suddenly seemed to catch fire and Hal recoiled. He jerked his hand up to his chest and looked down at his. The hand was already blistering. But why? The only reason that could happen was because of love. But Barry didn’t have anyone. He knew that for a fact. He had asked before flirting with him for the first time. So why was this happening?

He looked at Barry with wide eyes who was looking back at him just as flabbergasted.

“What is that?”

The only answer to truly hurt him was real love. Was that what was happening here? Was Barry truly loved? But by whom and why had he been able to touch him for a moment? Otherwise it would have immediately hurt him but this? This was weird. Even by their standards.

Was it...was it Barry? Was Barry in love with him? But for it to hurt Hal, the love would have to be returned.

He could feel the demon getting anxious next to his soul. _Even monsters fall in love._ It told him. _They’re just not allowed to keep it._

Did _Hal_ love Barry? He thought of all the time they had talked to each other. How Barry always seemed a bit brighter than the rest, how he always left Hal a bit hungrier than before, how he left him with tingling feelings in his stomach. _Oh._

They were so screwed.


End file.
